


i feel the same (i feel as real as the day)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Part of a series for a reason, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Things are slowly getting back to normal after the American tour. There are discussions to be had about the next album.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308593
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i feel the same (i feel as real as the day)

**Author's Note:**

> Unplanned supernatural update, but I missed Freddie and I'm trying to make up for a time skip that'll be happening later.  
> That being said we're almost to 1975 which means *drum roll please  
> Night At The Opera!  
> Please enjoy!

Freddie usually tried to stay clear of the lover’s spats that filled their flat. Often they are harmless, but now he fears that they’re only covering up for shaking foundations. He slips past Roger watching something on the Telly.

“Fred?” Roger hums.

He stops and turns around to face their drummer. His skin is paler than normal and a thin ring of red is edging in on purple.

“Lovie, when is the last time you fed?”

The fact that Roger doesn’t immediately answer is enough for him. Freddie sighs and goes to stand next to him.

“Go,” Freddie commands softly.

“I can’t,” Roger replies, “every time I leave, I think that something is going to happen.”

“I’m here. I’ll keep everything right as rain.”

Roger shakes his head, “Freddie.”

He walks around the couch and pulls Roger into a hug. The blond curls around him. Freddie shivers as their bare skin meets. For the moment he occupies himself by stroking Roger’s golden locks.

“Starving yourself helps no one,” Freddie adds.

“I wasn’t there,” Roger says softly.

“None of us were.”

Roger’s torso hitches and he pulls himself closer to Freddie. It hurts to see him like this. Freddie keeps playing with his hair. The house hasn’t felt the same since they came back from America. With Brian jumping at every loud sound or the second he catches a hint of a stranger in their flat. John seems to be walking on eggshells around everyone and Roger has taken it upon himself to be the anchor in the storm when he can barely keep his own head above the water.

“But we can’t keep living our lives like we could do something different,” Freddie says.

He smiles at Roger’s glare. It lacks any heat from the blond, so he knows that it’s because he is saying things that Roger doesn’t want to hear rather than offend him.

“Roger, go hunt.”

He ignores how Roger narrows his eyes, Freddie waves away the irritation.

“Brian isn’t going to go out, you know that, and John is busy building something, so he won’t be torn away from it for hours yet. I’ll be here.”

Roger sucks on his bottom lip and looks towards the door. He lets out a long sigh.

“I’m trusting you.”

“They’re grown adults, but of course.”

Freddie watches Roger automatically prepare himself for a hunt. He pulls on a jacket and messes up his hair. Roger spends a second before he heads towards the back rooms.

“Just want to let them know.”

He nods and stands to change the channel on the Telly to something more entertaining than whatever Roger had been watching. The blond calls out one last goodbye before the door opens and closes with a whine.

Now that he won’t have Roger breathing down his neck, Freddie turns off the TV and heads back to Brian.

“Brimi? Can I come in?”

Brian lifts his head from the book he is reading, “yeah. What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Freddie crosses the room, “I only wanted to talk to you about something.”

He ignores the wince. Freddie rubs his palms on his pants and thinks about the best way to phrase it to not ruin the delicate balance that is Brian May currently.

“The label said something interesting, and I wanted to run it by you.”

That gets Brian to close his book and give Freddie his full attention. Freddie smiles, it's rare to have all of Brian’s focus, but he won’t let this go to waste.

“They say there’s a studio out in the countryside we could record our next album at,” Freddie says, “I can’t imagine it would be much fun, but it would keep us focused.”

Brian narrows his eyes in a scarily similar way to Roger.

“Did they say it was because of me?” Brian asks.

“Not in so many words.”

He thinks about what the label told him about their two choices of studios. Personally, he doesn’t enjoy the thought of being surrounded by nothing but farm animals and dirt, he left his grove for a reason, but if it will help Brian.

“The two choices we were given, one is in London, but the band entrance and exits are in an alleyway.”

Brian stiffens, “no.”

“You want to do the countryside then?”

Brian crawls over to him and Freddie opens his arm and lets Brian settle against him. He squeezes Brian’s shoulder and waits.

“I don’t want to force everyone to move around because I can’t go down an alley.”

Freddie sighs, “Brian, it’s okay. People understand.”

Although part of him is certain that they only got the choice because of their success. Sheffield doesn’t seem to be aware of all that happened in America. Freddie is grateful for it, regardless. They need Brian and they need Brian to be comfortable where they record. That’s the only way they’ll keep the Queen sound alive.

“I should get over it.”

“Brian,” Freddie shakes his head, “you might in time, but there’s no reason to force yourself.”

“Have you told the others yet?”

“John is busy, and Roger is out feeding.”

“Oh, I’m glad,” Brian sighs, “he was smelling bad.”

Freddie chuckles, “don’t tell him that. He’s very vain you know.”

Brian offers a tiny smile.

“We don’t need to make the choice today.”

He feels Brian nod as the lykan hides his face in Freddie’s side.

“Think about it though, and where you _want_ to record, not where you think you have to.”

“Okay, Fred, I promise to think about it.”

“That’s all I’m asking for, dove.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
